genkirivalprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
中西 飛鳥
中西　飛鳥 (Nakanishi Asuka) is a member of Diamond Image. She bares a striking resemblance to 長川　学, an older male and a member of The Road of Justice, who uses the same street name and has a similar car and profile in SBP. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 35/141 Team: Diamond Image Street Name: イエローエンジェル (Ierō Enjeru, Yellow Angel) Car: TYPE-EK9 Color: 165/115/12 Profile: カメラサークル所属の女子大生 ドリフトの写真を撮っているうちに走りに目覚めた Translation: Female college student who belongs to a camera circle Woke up to racing after taking pictures of drifting Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 88/372 Team: Diamond Image Street Name: イエロー　エンジェル (Ierō Enjeru, Yellow Angel) Course: Shinkanjō CCW Car: TYPE-DB8M Color: 165/115/35 Profile: 銀座・台場・深川線を通るルートを走っているらしい。 カメラサークル所属の女子大生。 車雑誌社で働く友人から頼まれ、ドリフトの写真を撮り 始めてから、走りに目覚めた。 Translation: Seems to appear on the Ginza, Daiba, Ariake, Fukugawa route. Female college student who belongs to a camera circle. Was asked by a friend who worked for a car magazine company to start taking pictures of drifting, and woke up to racing. Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 123/400 Team: Diamond Image Street Name: イエロー　エンジェル (Ierō Enjeru, Yellow Angel) Course: Shinkanjō CCW Car: TYPE-DB8M Main+Sub Color: 165/114/35 Profile: カメラサークル所属の女子大生。車雑誌社で働く友人か ら頼まれ、ドリフトの写真を撮り始めてから走りに目覚 めた。偶然とはいえ、チーム内に同じ苗字のメンバーが いるということで、ライバル心を燃やしている。 カメラ片手に野山を駆け回っている日常のおかげで視力 がよく、動体視力も優れている。湾岸線の長い直線でも 遠くまで見通すことができ、一般車両の間を縫っての、 完璧なラインイメージを描いて走ることができる。 Translation: A female college student who belongs to a camera circle. Was asked by a friend who worked for a car magazine company to start taking pictures of drifting, and woke up to racing. Although it is a coincidence, because there is a team member with the same family name, there is a burning rivalry. Thanks to running around Noyama with a camera on hand every day, she has good vision, and her dynamic visual acuity is excellent. Even on the long straights of the wangan line, she can see through to distant objects, and can draw and run a perfect line image when weaving between traffic. Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 50/309 (Overall 50/599) Team: Diamond Image Street Name: イエローエンジェル (Ierō Enjeru, Yellow Angel) Course: Shinkanjō CCW Car: Mazda Eunos Roadster S-Special Type-II NA8C Body Color: 165/115/35 Career: 3 Years Job: Cameraman Motto: 刹那の永遠 (Moment of eternity) Profile: 友人に頼にれてドリフトの写真を撮ったのがキッ カケで、この世界に身を置くこととなった。チー ム内に同じ苗字のメンバーがいるということで、 ライバル心を燃やしている。クルマ関係の雑誌社 にカメラマンとして就職した。 カメラ片手に駆け回る日常のおかげで目がよく、 動体視力も優れている。そのおかげで、長い直線 でも遠くまで見通すことができ、アザーカーの間 を縫っての、完璧なラインイメージを描いて走る ことができる。 Translation: Triggered by a friend asking her to take pictures of drifting, she decided to put herself into this world. Because there is a team member with the same family name, there is a burning rivalry. Found employment as a cameraman for a car magazine company. Thanks to running around with a camera in hand every day, she has good eyes and excellent dynamic visual acuity. Thanks to that, she can even see far away on long straights, and can draw and run a perfect line image when weaving between other cars. Racing Battle: C1GP (PS2, 2005) Field 1, Rank B Rival 5/23 (Overall 72/305) Team: Diamond Image Street Name: イエローエンジェル (Ierō Enjeru, Yellow Angel) Course: Shutokō Circuit (Outer) Car: Mazda Roadster RS Color: 238/204/0 Career: 3 years Job: Cameraman Motto: せつなの永遠 (Moment of eternity) Profile: 友人に頼にれてドリフトの写真を撮ったのがキッカケで、この世界に身 を置くこととなった。クルマ関係の雑誌社でカメラマンとして活躍中。 カメラ片手に駆け回る日常のおかげか視力がよく、動体視力も優れてい る。チーム内に同じ苗字のメンバーがいるということで、ライバル心を 燃やしているらしい。 Translation: Triggered by a friend asking her to take pictures of drifting, she decided to put herself into this world. Found employment as a cameraman for a car magazine company. Thanks to running around with a camera in hand every day, she has good vision, and her dynamic visual acuity is excellent. Because there is a team member with the same family name, there seems to be a burning rivalry.